Married to an Uchiha
by UeharaSakura
Summary: Oh my ... how in the world that if any of you spilled a coffee on someone's shirt will make you his wife ? Well, it's kinda happening to me Haruno Sakura a doctor in Konoha's Hospital. I have lot's of enemy because of my new husband Uchiha Sasuke. Especially that Karin girl. Well i have to endure it for few month just like the deal said AU /SasuSaku\ R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey **

**Nothing to say ... I deleted my other story because ... everyone tells me to deleted it ... i'm so sorry ... Enjoy ...**

**Warning: **Some OCC character Maybe ...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

'_**...' Inner talks**_

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Meeting Him**

"One ... Vanilla Late, please. Take out" Said a breathless pink haired girl

"Er ... what's wrong Sakura-chan?" Said the cashier while making her order

"I'm late" Sakura whined

"It's rare of you" She mumbles

"I know" She nodded

"Here" She said smiling as Sakura give her the money

"Thank you. Mayu-chan, see you on my break" Sakura said as she get out from the café and look over at her phone. Then she find herself gawking at a stoic man in front of her.

"Oh my ..." She said gawking. The man pry pray that she does not recognize who he is.

"I'm so sorry ! I will buy you a n-new clothes, anything! But not now ! Er ... I will meet you at 11 in that café" Sakura said pointing to the café.

"It's-"

"Bye" She said rushing through him leaving the man dumbfounded.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" He said rolling his obsidian orbs as he get in to the café.

"Yo! Teme, you're late" Naruto said

"Hn" Sasuke said as he sit down across his loud blonde friend.

"So ... how's your conversation with your parents?" Naruto asked

"It's suck" Sasuke grumble

"What happen, now?" Naruto asked

"They still insist me to marry that red haired girl"

"Glasses?"

"Hn"

"Oh man... That girl is a slut" Naruto said

"I know it, dobe" Sasuke said

"Whatever, Teme. Anyway, what happen to your shirt?"

"A pink haired girl bumped into me"

"Pink hair? Hm ... I see her before you came to here... she's smokin hot! Wait ... Teme! That's it, she is your only way out!" Naruto said

"No way in hell"

"But, teme-"

"We're not going to talk about this ever" Sasuke said

"Fine" Naruto said.

They talked about three hour until Naruto's phone rang. Naruto open his phone and read the message then sighed desperately.

"Shoot, I must go Teme. By the way aren't you going too"

"I have business" Sasuke said

"And that's?"

"None of your business" Sasuke said

"Whatever teme, see you later" Naruto said

"Hn" Sasuke nodded.

* * *

Sasuke boredly stirred his black coffee. _**'It's 11.20 where's that girl? I didn't have time for this' **_Sasuke thought until a small palm tap his shoulder.

"Er ... Sorry i'm late. There's a surgery i must attend" She said shyly while sitting across from him

"Hn, Let's make this quick."

"Okay ... So ... I'm sorry for your shirt ... I will do anything" Sakura said

Sasuke looked outside and spotted a red haired girl and quickly swallow.

"Are you okay?" Sakura said snapping him from his thought

"Hn"

"So what do you want?" She asked

"What's your name any way?" Sasuke asked

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura. You?" She asked

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke"

"And your wish is?"

"Marry me"

"W-what did you say?"

"I said Marry me"

"W-why?"

"I'll explain later, but now acted like you're my girlfriend" Sasuke said

"O-okay"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Shit" Sasuke said "What happen?" Sakura asked worried "Just relaxed" Sasuke said as Sakura relaxed.

A red haired girl come closer to their table and narrowed her eyes to Sakura. "What's up with that bitch?" Karin asked as Sakura's eyes twitched. Sakura take a deep breath and exhale it slowly. Sasuke saw Sakura tensed but relaxed after that, he sighed in stratification. He's glad that's she is not a short tempered girl.

"What are you doing with my soon to be fiancée, bitch?" Karin asked again with a dark tone

"She is my girlfriend" Sasuke said

"What the hell?!" Karin screamed

"Shut the hell up, before my ears bleed" Sasuke said with sarcasm. Karin close her mouth and glared at Sakura.

"Grrrr ... I will give up for now, but I'll never give _my _Sasuke-kun to a bitch like you" Karin screamed as she walk out from the café.

"She is your fiancée, I suppose?" Sakura said

"She _were _going to, my parents told me to marry her but if i found or have a girlfriend i will not marry her" Sasuke asked

"That's weird"

"I know. So you're going to marry me right? Just for a short terms" Sasuke asked

Sakura stay in silent and thought for a minute. With the look in his eyes, she can tell that he's really didn't want to marry that girl earlier. But she can't marry in her age, she was only twenty and beside she didn't even know who he is in the first place. But she's really pitying him so she sighed and look up to his eyes.

"Fine" She said as Sasuke nodded

"Tell me about yourself" Sasuke said

"Er... as you know I'm Haruno Sakura, 20 years old. I was born on March 28th, I have no other relatives here in Konoha, my parents died in a plane crash when I was 13, and the worse I'm their only child. I don't have any relative. Luckily they left some money and it was enough for me to finish my school and college. After graduated from college and I was er ... 17 years old. I immediately work on the hospital at first they didn't want to accept me, but after they tested me I got accepted and the pay is enough for me to ay my apartment and life." Sakura finished

"You're a nurse"

"Correction, Doctor" Sakura said

"Okay ... Dr. Haruno, what kind of doctor are you?"

"Er .. surgeon" Sakura said

"Okay"

"How about you?" Sakura asked

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, 20 years old. Born on July 23rd, I have a brother, my parents own the Uchiha Companies. I didn't have any job. I live with my brother and parents because they didn't let me to live alone. My brother name's Uchiha Itachi. My mom name's Uchiha Mikoto, my father name's Uchiha Fugaku. I think that's all about me" Sasuke said

"You didn't talk much are you?" Sakura said

"Hn" Sasuke said and then Sasuke's phone started ringing.

"_Yo, teme"_

"What is it dobe?"

"_How's your date with the pink haired chick you were talking about"_

"Shut up dobe"

"_Chill out"_

"Shut up"

"_I must go, BYE!"_

Sasuke sighed and close his phone and put his phone in his pocket.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked

"An idiot"

"Come on we're going" Sasuke said

"Where to?" Sakura asked grabbing her black jacket.

"You're going to meet my parents soon, so I must buy you something that will make you looks like my girlfriend. Come on" Sasuke said as she nodded and followed him. They walked in to a jewelry store. Sakura gasped at the shiny thingie.

"Choose" Sasuke said

"What?"

"Choose a necklace or something"

"But ... I can't afford that"

"I'll buy it for you, now quick choose" Sasuke said

"Okay ... I'll choose ... that" Sakura said pointing at a heart necklace with a pink diamond in the middle. "Okay ..." Sasuke said as he talked to the cashier and pay for it. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun" She grinned as Sasuke taken back by her suffix on his name and his heart skips a beat when she grinned. Sasuke grab the necklace and said "Turn around" Sasuke said as Sakura turn around. He slowly grab her silky soft pink hair and told her to held it.

He grab the necklace and put it on her as she blushed ten shade. Sasuke chuckled and grab her hand. "I will walk you home" Sasuke said as he walked her home.

"Will be seeing you at my house at six" Sasuke said as she nodded her head and smiled at him. "Bye, thanks again for the necklace" Sakura said kissing his cheek "Bye" Sasuke said dumbfounded as she giggled and get in to her apartment and Sasuke back to his house.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading this story ... Sorry if this is lame...**

**UeharaSakura**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayou ...**

**I'm not in the mood to recieve any insults ... and i would like to thank you who's reviewing my story ... Enjoy...**

**Warning: **Some OCC character Maybe ...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

'_**...' Inner talks**_

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Meeting his Parents**

Sasuke quietly opened his house door open. He went in then close the door, he slowly took off his shoe and put it on the shoe rack. He slowly walk to the kitchen and found a long black haired woman wearing a fluffy apron cutting some vegetables. Sasuke coughed as he get the woman attention. She stoped her activities and put down her knife, she smiled widely and beamed

"Okaeri, Sasu-chan" The woman smiled

"Mom, you know I didn't like it when you call me that" Sasuke groaned

"Okay, okay, So where were you?" She said looking at her son

"Outside" Sasuke said with a 'duh, what else?' tone

"I know" Mikoto sighed

"Mom can you make one more dish for dinner?" Sasuke asked

"Sure, but what for?" Mikoto asked

"We're going to have a guess for dinner."

"Is it Naruto?" She asked as she continue to cook.

"No" Sasuke said simply as Mikoto face turned into a confuse face.

"Then who?" She asked

"Someone" Sasuke said rolling his eyes

"I know it's someone, but come on tell me" Mikoto insisted

"She is my girlfriend ... and I wanted to marry her not Karin" Sasuke said

"Oh my god! Are you serious? is this really happening now? Oh god ... FUGAKU!" Mikoto screamed as the said man come to the kitchen with a bored eyes.

"What is it, Mikoto?" Fugaku said

"Sasu-chan, said he will bring his girlfriend to here" Mikoto said

"What? You have a girlfriend?" Fugaku said shocked

"Hn" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"What about Karin?" Fugaku asked

"Forget about her! I want to see Sasu-chan's girlfriend" Mikoto said eagerly.

"She better be good" Fugaku said leaning to the counter.

"Hn" Sasuke nodded as Mikoto beamed. "When will she come?" Mikoto asked

"At six" Sasuke said simply as Mikoto squealed.

"Mikoto, stop squealing, you're not a teenager anymore" Fugaku said rolling his eyes as Sasuke sighed. _**'Typical mom' **_Sasuke thought.

"Oh shush Fugaku, by the way did she like sweets?" Mikoto asked

"Hn" Sasuke nodded.

"How does she looks like?" Mikoto asked

"You can see her later, mom" Sasuke said

"Mou, I'm curious" Mikoto pouted

"She is ... beautiful?" Sasuke said quietly

"Be more specific" Mikoto demanded

"You'll see her later mom" Sasuke grumbled as Mikoto sighed in defeat.

"Okay now, both of you go away, I want to continue to cook" Mikoto said happily as the two man just sighed and go away from the kitchen.

* * *

"The snow is so heavy... I don't think she'll make it" Mikoto said sadly. They heard the door knocked softly as Mikoto quickly open the door. In front of the door stood a pink haired girl wearing a white thick jacket, a pink short skirt with leggings to covered her legs, and a white snow boots.

"Konbawa ..." Sakura said bowing

"Konbawa! Are you Sasuke's girlfriend?" Mikoto beamed happily.

"Y-yes" Sakura said nodding

"You are ... PERFECT, Sasu-chan is right you are beautiful" Mikoto beamed

"T-thank you, Mrs. Uchiha" Sakura said blushing. She surprised that Sasuke just tell his mother that she is beautiful.

"Your welcome and OH! Is that Roses?" Mikoto said pointing at the roses that Sakura been holding for a while.

"Hai" Sakura nodded, giving her the said flowers.

"I heard you love it so much" Sakura said smiling

"My you're thoughtful. I like you already!" Mikoto said

"Mikoto, wouldn't it'll be good if you just let her in?" Fugaku said rolling his eyes

"Oh! I forgot! Sorry dear, come in" Mikoto said stepping back to give her some space for her to come in.

"Thank you" Sakura smiled as she take off her shoe.

"I will prepare dinner, Come on Fugaku" Mikoto said dragging Fugaku. Sakura giggled as Sasuke walk closer to her.

"Hi" Sakura said waving at him with a smile.

"You look ... great" _You look beautiful_

"Thanks" Sakura blushed

"Thank you" Sasuke said as Sakura's eyes went wide.

"For what?" Sakura asked

"For coming here" Sasuke said.

"It's fine" Sakura said smiling as Sasuke ruffled her hair

"There's some snow in your head" Sasuke said as Sakura grinned.

"DINNER IS READY!" Mikoto yelled as Sasuke groaned and Sakura giggled. They sat at the dining room, Sasuke sat beside Sakura as Mikoto smiled.

"What's your name, dear?" Mikoto asked as she take a seat beside her husband.

"Oh ... my name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura" Sakura smile gently as Mikoto nodded.

"How's your parents doing?" Mikoto asked as Sakura eyes sadden.

"My parents died ... in a plane accident when i was 13" Sakura said as Sasuke looked at her worried.

"Oh my ... I'm so sorry Sakura-chan ..." Mikoto said

"It's okay Mrs. Uchiha" Sakura said politely.

"I know this is none of my business but where did you live? Do you have any relative?"

"I don't have any relative so I live alone" Sakura said

"How did you support yourself for the past 7 years?" Mikoto asked

"After my parents died, they left some money and it was enough for me to finish my school and college. After graduated from college and I was er ... 17 years old. I immediately work on the hospital at first they didn't want to accept me, but after they tested me I got accepted and the pay is enough for me to pay my apartment and life." Sakura finished

"Oh my ... so you're a doctor now?" Mikoto asked

"Yes" Sakura nodded

"So how did you two meet each other?" Mikoto said

"We meet at the coffee shop" She said

"Go on"

"I spilled a cup of Vanilla Late on his shirt and then after that I apologizing to him and promised that I'll buy him a new shirt but he refuse and then he asked my name and we have a little chat. Everyday we would meet at the coffee shop in my lunch break and talked about things... he would buy me some coffee and bring me to place... one day he said that he ... loves me so much and said that he wanted me to be his girlfriend and here we are now" Sakura lied but it's half true 'cause she really spill coffee on his shirt and promised to buy him a new shirt.

"What a romantic story ... can't believe that my son have a soft side" Mikoto said grinning.

"Hn, I love her because she loves me for who am I not because I'm an Uchiha." Sasuke said as he tried to hide his blush.

"Wonderful" Mikoto said as she pokes Fugaku and whispering something. Fugaku sighed and put his spoon down. He looked at Sakura and began to open his mouth.

"We're glad you loves him for who he is ... So you have our blessing" Fugaku said as Mikoto smiled.

"Welcome to the family, Sakura-chan"

"Thank you ... Mrs and Mr Uchiha ... It's my pleasure" Sakura said

"You don't have to be so polite just call us Mom and Dad, you're going to marry my son right?" Mikoto beamed as Sakura blushed and nodded.

"That necklace, did Sasu-chan buy it for you?" Mikoto asked eagerly pointing at the necklace

"H-hai... He insisted to buy it for me" Sakura said blushing

"That's beautiful, Fugaku, how come you never gave me anything?" Mikoto pouted

"Mikoto, we are not teenager" Fugaku said as Mikoto pouted deeper. Sakura giggled at Mikoto's behavior. They talked until late.

"I love to chat with you guys, but I have work tomorrow so ... I have to go home early" Sakura said politely.

"It's okay!" Mikoto said as Sasuke stood up.

"I'm going to bring you home" Sasuke said as Sakura nodded.

"Thank you for the meal, Mom ... Dad" Sakura said smiling thought she's upset that she lied to them.

"Your welcome, dear. Come back soon okay? We will talked about the wedding" Mikoto said as Sakura and Sasuke bid them some goodbyes.

"Your parents are nice and funny" Sakura giggled

"Hn" Sasuke nodded

"I felt bad for liying to them... i mean i never lied to anyone" Sakura said sighing

"I know ... I'm so sorry"

"Don't worry" Sakura smiled as Sasuke nodded. They walked with silent untill they reach her house.

"So when are you going to go to work?" Sasuke said

"At six, why?" Sakura asked.

"I will pick you up tomorrow" Sasuke said

"You don't have to"

"We have to convince My parents Sakura, I will drive you to work and pick you up." Sasuke stated

"Okay ... then, thank you for walking me home" Sakura said kissing him on the cheek as he blushed.

"You have to get use to it" Sakura joked as she giggled.

"Hn" Sasuke blushed.

"Bye, Sasu-chan. See you tomorrow"

"Bye" Sasuke grumbled as she giggled.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun" Sakura said closing her door. "Goodnight" Sasuke said quietly, he turned around and walk back to his house.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading this, sorry lame story**

**UeharaSakura**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayou **

**Yay I update ! I have been so busy ... not because of my school bu because i was currently shopping with my bestie, my boyfriend and their boyfriend XD we're currently spent our vacation in NEW YORK! Gah! There's lot's stuff that I can buy! I wonder how's my boyfriend will carry them? XD My friend said there's a wi-fi in the hotel so I snatch out my laptop and write this story:) Now it's ready to roll :) PLEASE VOTE ON MY PROFILE I BEG YOU! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ENJOY!  
**

**Warning: **Some OCC character Maybe ...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

'_**...' Inner talks**_

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Realization ****  
**

Sasuke parked his car in front of a house that read 'Haruno'. He knocked the door and hears a faint noise as he wait 'till the person show up. The door clicked and opened by a certain pink haired woman that flashed a smile at him.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura beamed

"Hn" Sasuke nodded and blushed a little because of Sakura's black strapless dress that few inched from her knees and her ... ehm ... chest showing up, giving Sasuke a dirty thought. _**'Damn' **_Sasuke thought cursing himself.

"Should we go?" Sakura asked, looking up to the blushing Uchiha and wondered why's he blushing

"Hn" Sasuke grunted again and nodded

Sakura giggled and close her door while bringing her purse. Sasuke led her to the car ad open the door for her. Sakura blushed and smile at Sasuke who's blushing. Sasuke close the door and walk to his seat and starts the engine. Sakura leaned herself to her door and hummed lightly.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun ... I was wondering..." Sakura said

"Aa?" Sasuke said motioning her to continue

"Why did you have to marry someone you don't even like?" Sakura mumbled

"It was my father's order" Sasuke sighed

"Hm... It's seems hard" Sakura said

"Hn" Sasuke nodded

"So ... did you like that red haired girl, from a few days ago?" Sakura asked

"Karin? God, hell no. She gross me out" Sasuke said while shivering

"What about me? Did I gross you out?" Sakura joked

"No, you're annoyingly dense" Sasuke joked back with a hidden meaning 'But, you're special and different... You are something Haruno Sakura'

"You meanie" Sakura pouted as Sasuke chuckled

"Here wears this" Sasuke said while giving her a velvet box.

Her apple green eyes widen then smile and take the object. She opens the box and let out a gasp, her eyes bulge even more. The engagement ring is golden and had a few craft of some flower and the inside there's an Uchiha name and a small shiny diamond stood in the ring.

"It's beautiful, Sasuke-kun" Sakura smile, She was happy thought this marriage isn't real she was happy that Uchiha Sasuke gave her a ring.

"Hn, it was my mother" Sasuke said while driving. Sakura smiles and slid the ring on her ring finger.

"Waahh... It's so beautiful... I can kiss you, now" Sakura blurted out as she blushed when she realized what did she said a few minutes ago. Sasuke smirked and stopped in front of the hospital entrance. Sasuke looked at her and raised and eyebrow

"Really? You would kiss me?" Sasuke teased

"N-no, I-i mean-" Sakura stopped because she can't control her blush.

"You mean?" Sasuke said while smirking

"I-i j-just-"

"Just what, Sa-Ku-Ra?" Sasuke said

Sakura just sunk into her seat and blush deeply. Sasuke chuckled at her antic. Sasuke gets out from the car and opened her door. He offered his hand to the pink haired girl who curled up like a ball, a red beautiful ball. Sakura looked up and see Sasuke still have his smirk.

"Wipe your smirk off your face Sasuke-kun" Sakura pouted

"No, Come on" Sasuke said as Sakura reached his hand and got out of his car.

"You really are a meanie" Sakura said puffing her cheek as Sasuke chuckled.

'_**Damn, she's cute'**_

'_Damn you're ruining the moment, anyway why did you come back ?'_

'_**Nothing much ...'**_

'_Stupid'_

'_**Look who's talking'**_

'_Hn'_

"-uke-kun, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke snapped out from his thought and looked down to the pinknette

"Hn?"

"I said thank you for the ride" Sakura said

"Hn, text me when you're ready to go home" Sasuke said

"Sure thing" Sakura nodded. Sasuke let out a growl when he sees some – many - man drooling over her damn chest. Sasuke looked at the pinknette as she looked at him with confuse written all over her face.

"How will you work with that clothes?" Sasuke asked

"Why? Is it bad?"

"No" Sasuke said _'You're absolutely beautiful and damn that chest ... Wait, what did I just say? Damn what's wrong with me?' _Sasuke thought.

"I'll wear a lab coat so I have no problem with this clothes" Sakura said

"I see" Sasuke nodded as he tried to think how to make those bastards to stop looking at his – Fake – fiancee. Suddenly he got an idea and cheered inside, he looked around to see if those bastard's looking at them now and they're indeed looking at them. Sasuke leaned down and kiss Sakura on her lips.

Sakura's eyes widen but eventually she put her hand to his cheek and his head then pull him closer to deepen the kiss. They pulled out and rested their forehead together, definitely breathless. Sakura blushed and pulled back her head while Sasuke smirked at her.

"B-bye, Sa-Sasuke-kun" Sakura said running away.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

Damn she is a good kisser. I looked around and see every men was gawking at the scene before them. I smirked in victory, well it's their fault that they looked at her. But I don't blame them, she's so damn cute and sexy- GOD ! I must stop talking about her! This is just a fake wedding and I didn't suppose to like her!. Shit I hate my hormonal self. She is so damn annoying, her laugh is so melodically that I want to hear everyday.

Her plump red lip that I want to kiss everytime and the way she would talk to me, her red cheek that will be redder if I tease her and her huge emerald eyes is absolutely beautiful, her bubble gum hair that smell like a strawberry it's making me crazy! Especially her cherry scent, she's different and special. This girl is really amazing that I can't resist her, GOD! Who can resist her sexy body ? If only I can touch them, but I can't because she would freak out. Fuck, I need someone to talk to someone.

I drive to the Uzumaki resident and knock the door. A red haired woman smiled at me and pinch my cheek. This is why I hate to come to here.

"Aww! Sasu-chan, you're sure growing a lot" Kushina said

"Mom, you just saw Teme a few days ago" And there's stand my idiotic blonde friend

"Watch your mouth, Naruto. Oh anyway I would leave now, bye" Kushina said while walking out.

"What's up, Teme?" Naruto asked.

"You know the pink haired girl that I tell you?" I said

"Oh ! That hot chick? Damn she's freaking hot ... It's a pity that I have a girlfriend" This dobe is so dead.

" Shut up dobe" Sasuke said

"So what's up with that chick"

"She is my fiancée so stop calling her a chick" I growled

"Oh ... WHAT THE FUCK !? TEME! DID YOU PISONED HER?! OH MY FRIGGIN MOTHER YOU DID POISONED HE- OUCH! TEME!"

"Shut up, baka" I said loudly, damn why did I go to here?

"So ... She is your fiancée? Cool"

"Dobe I know this is stupid –"

"You are admitting that you're stupid?" He said as I glared at him

"Er ... continue" Naruto said

* * *

**Sakura's POV: (after the kiss)**

Oh god, oh god. I NEED TO SEE INO! WHERE'S she?! INO-CHAN! OH MY FRIGGIN GOD ... He surely is a good kisser ... Oh god ... It can't be, no, no, no, definitely no. GOD WHERE IS SHE! I run as fast as I could to search for my certain blonde bestest friend. I still wondered why did he kiss me? Oh god I can't resist him, his lips, his hair, his muscular body, his warm voice, his huge hand and those black orbs.

HA! I spotted INO-CHAN!

"Ino-chan!" I said as the blonde turned and smiled at me

"Yep?" She asked

"U-Uchiha Sasuke"

"What's wrong with him?" Ino said a little louder

"Let's go to my office" I said as I dragged her to my office.

"Okay ... start your explanation from ... Now" She demanded

"He engages with me"

"What?! You engage with him?" Ino yelled

"Shh! Not exactly ... I'll explain to you" I said as I explain everything to her as he shook her head in frustration

"Lucky you and pity you"

"So is he a good kisser?" She said as I twitched

"Kidding! I have a boyfriend Sak"

"Ino ..."

"What ?"

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"I think I'm in love with her" Sasuke said

"I think I'm in love with him" Sakura said

"WHAT THE HELL TEME?!" Naruto yelled

"WHAT THE HELL SAKURA?!" Ino yelled

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yep I'm done! sorry if there's some grammars:) my friend keep pulling my hand and saying that i should stop writing and go shopping with them ... XD I HAVE A FAN! Hhahahahah okay then PLEASE REVIEW! AND I MUST GO WITH MY FRIEND, NOW! NOOO! THEY'RE LEAVING ME ALONE! OH GOD! BYE ! LOVE YA ALL SO MUCH AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW MY STORY XD BYE-BYE and THANKS FOR READING THIS XD adn don't forget to vote on my profile**

**Love, UeaharaSakura**

**XoXoXo**


End file.
